I'm Sorry
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Maria Hill tries to talk to Captain America at his grave site....


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

I stand at his statue and look within the engrave inscription: Steve Rogers: The true American hero, along with the date of his birth and death.

"Well Captain, it seems that you were right about our little disagreement," I told the statue., "It seems that not everyone is happy with us winning our little war. Despite our growth in numbers we still are having some troubles with several other rebels heroes and from within the general public."

I took a deep breather and decide to continue, "Even though you lost I still think that you put up a great fight and even in the end you took you punishment like the hero you are."

I tried to take another breather and continue on, "Look I'm not here to gloat over me and government winning the war, but I'm here to say that….I'm…I'm sorry. I mean you really are a legend to the people. I can't get any agent to look at me anymore thanks to your death. I think that my fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agents are throwing me dirty looks and are calling me names behind my back. I just can't stand it. Why couldn't you listen to reason? Why couldn't you see that we were helping people and not hurting them?"

"Because he knew us better than that," a new voice stated.

I turned around and saw him in his business suit holding an umbrella.

"Director Stark ?" I called him.

"Please call me Tony when we're off the Helicarrier?" he asked

"What are you doing here?"

"I always try to come here from time to time just to regain my focus, but I'm puzzled by your appearance here Agent Hill?"

"I just came to see the statue that all," I stated quickly try to cover up my shame.

"Oh, well I'll be over here then," he stated moving around the grave yard.

I was a bit more nervous around Director Stark spying on me, but I try to keep my cool and continue my 'conversation with the Captain.'

"You were right about many heroes having the difficulty to register and fight against their friends, because I read about the reports of it over Camp Hammond. Recently, I receive reports about the status of the Camp and it seems that most of the people within Stanford are displease with our stay here. I try to beg Director Stark to try to move the Camp else where and that the government would pay for it location instead of it continuously get bad press thanks to your recent death, but he refused to listen and told me that the younger heroes should learn from the mistakes of their processors. In ways, I think that Director Stark is trying too hard to make the world safe and has endure the lost of sleep because of it. I mean recently he started to think that he sees your ghost.

I know your death has have a toll on all of us, even me, but that is pretty farfetched. Yeah, I admit that your death even shook me up a little. I still can't get through the night without dreaming the recurring dream of you being shot right in my view despite my training and I couldn't do anything about it because I was up in the sky looking down on the little people below me, while you were among the crowd willing to accept your punishment for betraying the law.

A couple night ago, I cried when I had that dream again, I cried my heart away because I was to be blamed for this not Director Stark. I was to be blamed for all of this, the current mess that we're in. It's all my fault, the rift between the heroes, the Hulk attacks, the public questioning our efforts. It seems that no matter how much we, or in this case I, try to please the public it seems that not everyone will be happy with the outcome.

You were right Captain America. Not everyone is happy with the way things are, but what else could I do ? I can't even get your hero friends to look at me in the face without seeing the pain in their eyes due to the your death. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish that there was a way to clean all this up. I wish that there was a way to make you listen to reason , to compromise on the situation so that you didn't have to die in the first place.

You would have made sure that nothing was out of line, and between you and me even I'm sick of my job and my current status. Because despite everything I did for him, Director Stark still has a hard time trusting me. I guess there is one thing that we differ in. You're better at making people trust you than I ever will.

Anyway thanks for listening to me Captain America. I'm sorry things have to end this way I hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive me and to tell you the truth, even I looked up to you when I was a little girl. Thank you again, my Captain."

I walked away partly satisfied with myself in hopes for a bright light within this current dark cloud that is held above us.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_Hope you all enjoyed this short tale of Maria Hill and Captain America, because this was the one thing that still bugged me surrounding Captain America's death. But do any of you agree that Hill was to be partly blame for the current status quo for the Marvel Universe ? _


End file.
